


Strictly Business

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, M/M, a little bit of horniness, and mentions of fighting, assassin!baek, for Nini- Merry Christmas, mafia!yeol, mentions of sexy times ;), there is a use of a knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: In a world like this, business was and would always be strictly business.For Chanyeol that was running a cartel and scamming people out of hard earned cash.For Baekhyun, it was as simple as killing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Strictly Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niniwhxre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niniwhxre/gifts).



> Dearest Nini,
> 
> Merry Christmas my love- here is a little fic as a gift! I hope you like it!
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Gegi x

He waited there in the shadows, dressed completely in black by the darkness, his own clothes acting like a cloak to enshroud him against the walls of the room. There was one simple chain around his neck, a simple silver piece that acted as ownership- seamless and noiseless.

The man who owned him thrived off killing- and killing was second nature to him by now. The only person he had failed to kill, was his current target.

He watched as the target sauntered into the room, leaning against the bed posts veiled under thin lace drapes, like the bed of a King- adorned with stylish gems against the solid wood. Everything in the room was pricey, no expenses spared to decorate the large space from the bed to the chestnut wood drawers, to the elegant, regal lamps placed in the corner of the room.

But the room didn’t looked lived in, the bed barely slept in, it seemed more of a possession than someone’s living quarter.

Chanyeol- the target- seemed to be relaxed entirely, seemingly unaware of a lurking presence in the sanctity of his own home. He remained unmoving, typing a few things on his phone before tucking the object back into his pocket with a deep sigh, placing himself on the edge of the bed so to avoid as many creases as possible.

“You may as well come out Baekhyun, if you’re going to try to kill me, just start already”

The smaller man held his breath. Of course he had known, this wasn’t the first time Baekhyun had appeared this way, and probably wouldn’t be the last. It was no less surprising to hear his name being called out from those plush lips.

Before he could make a move out of the shadows, there was a hand pinning him by his neck to the wall, applying enough pressure to keep him there, but not enough to stop him breathing.

Chanyeol was pitying him.

“You just can’t seem to get enough. What are you here for today? Are you actually going to try and kill me this time or do you want me to ruin you against the sheets until you beg to cum like last time?” Chanyeol’s words were laced with amusement, used tactically to humiliate the other- make him feel as small and as vulnerable as he could.

And rightfully so, this man was not here to play games after all, he was here to end his life.

It worked, Baekhyun’s face flushing under the strobe of moonlight the open curtain in the room allowed in, breath catching in his throat as Chanyeol squeezed momentarily- as if toying with him also.

He too was ruthless after all- no one got far in this world without that quality. They both had to be to achieve their current position.

“Neither” Baekhyun coughed, struggling for a moment “I-I’m here to talk”

“To talk?” Chanyeol chuckled mirthlessly, voice soft and quiet in the room “About what, my little star, what would you want so desperately, that you would come to me without pretence?”

He was taunting him, mocking him- nothing from the usual. It set off a fire low in his stomach, the visible strength that Chanyeol displayed. But at the same time it was tiring and frustrating when he had things to say.

Having had enough of the foreplay, Baekhyun pushed forward against Chanyeol’s body while the taller had momentarily relaxed grip. He kicked at his legs, knocking him to floor, back hitting the wood with a painful thud. The smaller clambered on top, almost to be sat on his stomach, a sleek knife poised at the other’s throat.

“I want freedom.”

Chanyeol seemed unphased that his life was potentially about to end, closing his eyes as he let out a soft laugh once again, clearly seeing some humour in the situation “And you think threatening me is going to get you that? Baekhyun, you really don’t know me at all” Chanyeol shifted under the smaller, the motion rubbing his pelvis up and Baekhyun stifled a moan behind his free hand, eyes fluttering closed of their own accord at the sensation.

“Still as sensitive as I can remember” Chanyeol smirked, not caring for the way Baekhyun dug the sharpened knife against his throat a little harder.

“I want freedom Park” It shouldn’t sound like he’s begging, but he is. For his own life, for the ability to walk around without feeling like a claimed rat lurking in the shadows.

The words were met with no response, Chanyeol simply raising his eyebrow at him.

“I want freedom, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun pressed again, words harder and almost more breathless.

“And? It’s not my problem, kill me for all I care… Oh, but you can’t because there’s no one else with enough power to actually kill Minho without fear of a further uprising…” The grin that met him in the dark was feral, eyes darker than the blood that should stain his hands;

“Except me” The taunt was wolfish, the startled look in Baekhyun’s eyes showing he had been caught out.

Chanyeol used his surprise to flip them over, the knife flattering away to some far corner. He pinned Baekhyun’s hands above his head, taking a moment to absorb how stunning the smaller looked dressed all in black, the clothing hugging his slim waist and thick thighs. The taller would be lying if he said he didn’t feel the heat- the attraction- under his own clothes.

He pressed his forehead down against the smaller’s fixing their gazes together “So, why do you want to leave Minho now? To be a free spirit- that’s hardly like you Baekhyun.”

“Yes.” Baekhyun breathed deeply “Maybe? I just know I can’t… I can’t work for that bastard anymore. He’ll kill me eventually when he realises you’re not dead”

Chanyeol raised his head, clicking his tongue “So? Again, not my problem Baekhyun,” but the gentle squeeze to the smaller’s wrists say otherwise, the tenderness concealed under Chanyeol’s sharp words;

“What would be in it for me? Surely there must be something?”

Baekhyun squirms under him, wanting nothing more than to press up against him, feel toned muscle and strong thighs against his own skin, but he pulls himself to keep still, the motion having already dragged up his shirt as his face and neck flushed;

“I… um.. I didn’t think about that” His voice is quiet and embarrassed, with his mind whirring over Chanyeol himself he forgot that Chanyeol only dealt in deals and IOUs. “You hate Minho too! He’s trying to kill you and take over your territory.”

“Hmm, but if he does, I can fight him, why do I have to do this for you- just because we have slept together doesn’t make you all that special.” Chanyeol mused “What I meant is, what will you give me?”

Baekhyun stared back with wide eyes, at the beautifully sculpted face. At the eyes and nose and lips he loved with reckless abandon- just the same way he had when he had first seen him.

The first person he couldn’t kill was simply a man who would never love him back.

“Myself.” His voice timidly sounded out, barely a whisper above the wind outside but Chanyeol heard it, snapping his head up to look at the smaller, who looked away bashfully.

“What?” Chanyeol asked, his own voice nearly all bass, sounding almost angry underneath his calm exterior.

“Anytime, any place, as much as you want- you can use me” Baekhyun fought the tears on his own face now, and if Chanyeol could see them, he made no comment, lips pulling into a tight line.

The taller let go of his wrists, pushing up off the floor and onto his feet. His eyes were dark and cold.

“I refuse your offer.” He stated sharply, fury obviously hidden under his controlled expression. “Now get out before I kill you myself.”

Baekhyun left before he could anything more can happen. His heart and body are trembling, - not from the fear of the threat, but from the rejection. If Chanyeol, who had had his body numerous times wouldn’t have him like this, he would never keep him for his heart, surely.

In his haste, he missed the soft and determined look in Chanyeol’s eyes, along with a fondness only akin to love.

Baekhyun woke up a few weeks later, with a strange feeling in his gut, not a queasiness but a restlessness. Something had happened. There’s chaos around him, there’s fights and arguments and brawls- screaming, killing, murdering like it’s a scene from the purge.

He hears it then on several men’s lips; “Minho was killed in the night by a shadow assassin.”

“I didn’t even know they existed still.”

It takes a while for it to sink in that the man who tortured him into submission, was dead and gone, and could no longer hurt him. Baekhyun spent a few days in his room, huddled up against the wall, once again a lost boy before he makes up his mind on what to do next.

It finally meant he was free.

Really, truly free. No attachments, no ropes, nothing.

He thinks it odd that the man is dead, mere weeks after speaking to Chanyeol but the taller had made it resolutely clear that he would not get involved. His heart flutters despite himself, a small smile dancing on his lips.

Maybe, just maybe…

Chanyeol walked into his room that night, exhausted beyond belief. Downstairs a gala was in full swing, full of the most important people the Underworld could possess, yet he simply needed some peace and quiet.

More accurately, he needed to be with just one person right now. He had been waiting for some time now.

He heard a soft rustle.

Oh, so he wanted Chanyeol to know he was already here.

“Baekhyun…”

The smaller approached him from the shadows, dressed all in black as usual, but a little sparkle in his eyes.

Chanyeol had no energy to fight and he made no moves to defend himself as Baekhyun drew closer, only squeaking in surprise when the smaller settled into his lap, fingers reaching for his nape to toy with the little strands of hair there.

“That was quite a stunt. Unexpected definitely- refusing my offer point blank and then killing him a few weeks later… why?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s clearly a coincidence.” Chanyeol started, only to be met with those fierce eyes he loved so feverently, drawing a sigh from his lips “You know why, Baekhyun”

“I want to hear it from you.”

Chanyeol finally runs his fingers through the smaller’s hair, the other purring in his lap at the touch.

“I refused the offer because it was stupid. I don’t want your body- or just your body. If I’m going to have you, I want all of you and I want you to want it too.” Chanyeol huffed out against his lips, breath ghosting over them in a way that had Baekhyun shuddering deliciously.

“You wanted me to come to you freely” Baekhyun noted, leaning forward to close the distance and taste Park Chanyeol for once, deep and long and slow

On his tongue, on his lips, on his body- he wanted Chanyeol everywhere.

“And now that I’m here, with you, will you accept me?”

Chanyeol chuckled, hands coming to skim over the slender waist “I’m afraid you’d kill me if I didn’t”

That night, Chanyeol ties Baekhyun to the bedframe and screws him until he cries, just the way he likes it, makes him pledge his allegiance to Chanyeol, makes me agree to be his lover.

Baekhyun let’s the taller claim him as his own, by painting his body.

He dresses Baekhyun more formally once they catch their breaths and leads him downstairs, hand in hand, trying to keep the stupid grins off their faces (and failing).

Sure, in a world like this, business would always be business.

But wasn’t business more fun when you could do it together?

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to leave kudos and comment!
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


End file.
